A visit to elementary school
by Marijexx
Summary: Ikuto has a day off and is very.. very bored... Then why not pay a visit to Amu? Just a short Amuto one-shot


**Yay the first fanfic I've submitted to FF :D Happyness!!!**

**Yeah I was bored and this idea popped up in my head _**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I have a wonderful day ahead of me without school. Thank you unknown guy that hacked the school computers en send everyone home!

And yet.. I'm bored to death.

It's unbelievably hot outside and everyone is either working or going to school. Well except for the people at my school of course but I didn't like hanging out with them..

Yoru was spinning around my head like crazy while I tried my best to ignore him.

'Ikuto I'm bored! And hot! Let's go do something!'

'Like what...?' I asked, lazily turning around. Maybe lying on a hill without shadows hadn't been such a good idea after all...

'I don't know nyaa Oh I have an idea!'

Now he would make up something stupid like throwing water balloons, I would refuse him and he'd go off alone...

'Let's visit the guardians and their chara's!'

I blinked. 'You know Yoru... That's probably the best idea you've ever had! Let's go!' I got up smirking. Teasing Amu was just so much fun...

-----

Amu was walking around the corridors, ignoring the yells and gossips about her of the people she passed. With her cool and spicy character in place she occasionally waved at people and glare at others.

Today she'd messed up a math test, was considered crazy again for talking to 'herself' and got punishment for hanging out of a window and almost falling 2 story's down...

How could she help it? It was freaking hot. At least give them the day of. But nooo now she had an hour extra of detention!

What a great day.. Couldn't get any freaking better...

At least that's what she thought when someone unwanted showed up.

She'd just reached her locker to grab her gym clothes when the cause of most of her trouble appeared: Ikuto...

She screamed and stumbled backwards when his smirking face popped up waay to close. Amu tripped over her own two feet and fell back, only to be catched by non other then the same cat-like guy.

'I-Ikuto?' She stuttered. 'What the hell are you doing here!?'

His smirk got even bigger and their was an evil glow in his eyes... Not good

'Well well... My dear Amu-chan.. Can't I just give my sweet girlfriend a visit?' He asked innocently. A bit to loud... Just loud enough for everyone around them to look their way, most of them gasped.

'Hinamori has a boyfriend?'

'Look at that! Oh my god!'

'I knew she would have such a great looking guy as her boyfriend!'

Amu in the meantime turned redder by each passing second. Still in his arms she looked at him with an ''Oh-no-you-wouldn't..'' look

'Oh yes I would..' He whispered then bend over.

He was just about to go in for the kiss when they heard a voice.

'Tskyomi Ikuto!'

'Ta-Tadase-kun!'

'Hey kiddy-king! How are you?' Ikuto grinned.

With his concentration gone this was the perfect opportunity. Amu quickly ducked under his arms and ran over to Tadase.

'Aw Amu.. We were just having such a great time!' Ikuto pretended to pout.

If possible, Amu got even redder. 'Y-You pervert! Hentai! That's called molesting!'

'Are you alright Hinamori-san?' Tadase asked worried.

'N-no I'm okay... Apart from the freaking molesting!' She yelled at Ikuto in particular.

But he just smirked some more. 'Got to go now Amu-koi! Had a great time!'

He grabbed the back of her collar and pulled her back in his arms. Then pressed his lips against hers for just a few seconds.

A tomato was no match for the color of her face at that moment and everyone around them gasped. Ikuto threw Amu at Tadase, who luckily catched her, and jumped out of e nearby window.

'PERVERT! HENTAI! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS IKUTO! I SWEAR! THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU YOU'RE DEAD!'

'Love you to Amu-koi!'

'AND I'M NOT YOU GIRLFRIEND DAMN IT!'

Ikuto dodged the object thrown at him, probably a book... And smirked. Mission accomplished. That was so much fun...

* * *

**:D R&R pleaaase!**


End file.
